Goodbye, My Precious
by Eriko
Summary: I am only repaying your kindness to me...


Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or any of the characters and places.  
  
Warning: Spoilers from the last episode. Sexual (rape) related themes. Some language. Homosexual related stuff. Violence, extreme and descriptive (well, as descriptive as I can imagine and I don't imagine violence very well).  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
[ Goodbye, my Precious ]  
  
  
  
The Emperor of Kutou walked in a cloud of smoke in his own Palace. The war between his Empire and Konan seemed to have come to an end. His army was turning back. There had to be a mistake. Why would the army return if Konan hadn't fallen yet? Would they disobey their General and return? Maybe some of them returned when they heard the Palace was attacked. Maybe they thought their emperor needed them so they left the battle field and came to his rescue.  
  
Nakago had just entered the palace in Kutou. He found himself surrounded by four soldiers. They screamed at him, they told him to snap out of it and lead them back to the battle with Konan. He did nothing, he stood like a statue and let his thoughts drift away to the distant land of memories.  
  
Holding his mother's hand, six year old Nakago was travelling across desert lands, running away from the cruel fate of his hated race and jumping into the arms of a civil war. The two weak figures wished they could disappear into the lonely darkness, they wanted to escape the cold, hateful stares that people gave them. They were hated and driven out of places for reasons nobody can even remember. They had light hair and strange blue eyes, those were the marks of the race. It was no fault of their own that they belonged to it.  
  
One night, a group of soldiers took Nakago and his mother under their wing. They took them as slaves, treated them like dirt and tortured them greatly. They did not give slaves any food and they did not let them rest at night. They made young Nakago wash every piece of cloth under the camp- tents before night fall, everyday; and when he wasn't finished early enough, they'd stick knives into his skin then whip him. They'd pull his mother by the hair and start pulling out her nails when she'd beg them to stop whipping her son. Sometimes, four men would gather up over the poor woman. And once... she was raped in front of her son.  
  
The boy remembers how his mother was beaten, then threatened with a knife to her neck. He remembers how the strange man forced the woman on her back and started ripping off her clothes. He saw her scream as someone slipped something sharp inside of her. She yelled and she struggled as she was entered.  
  
"Nakago, run. Please get away.. Nakago!" The mother screamed at the top of her lungs, giving in.  
  
His anger raising, Nakago felt the very blood in his veins boiling. He felt that his arms and legs might explode, and he wanted that to happen for his blood was hot enough to melt the skin of the men touching his mother. Unable to move, a strange face appeared in front of him.  
  
"Celestial Guardian of Seiryu. Awaken." Urged the face.  
  
Suddenly, the boy's body felt very cold. He felt pressure against his skin. He opened his eyes and stared. Everything within the army camps around him had turned into ashes.  
  
"He has the mark of Seiryu on his forehead,"  
  
"This child, a Seiryu Guardian?"  
  
Young Nakago's evil deed has lead him to the Emperor. He heard the unfamiliar faces around him speak of "Seiryu" and "Guardians", though he couldn't understand a thing. He was in too much of a shock to even understand. He was told that he burned the Kutou's army camps by himself, and that would mean that he killed his mother along with them. He couldn't believe that. He didn't want to.  
  
"He looks like a girl, such a beautiful face," said the empiror, "leave me alone with him,"  
  
And the child was left alone in the Emperor's quarters where all the clothes he had on were forced off. He felt hands touch him, lips kiss his body and tongues lick it. There were times when the touch brought pain, but there were times when the thought brought pleasure. Nakago was afraid as he was disgusted. But his mind stayed under the cold waters of sorrows for too long that his body refused to resist.  
  
"Ah, my precious, come to me," would say The Emperor of Kutou whenever the poor child was nearby.  
  
"The Emperor has found a new toy," The female enterainers would tease the emperor.  
  
"I can only be too friendly to one of the Seiryu Seven. We're getting pleasure, now, aren't we, my precious?"  
  
Nakago's line of throughts was interrupted as he realized that his sharp blade had cut each man standing in front of him in two. There were screams of pain before complete silence. The scent of blood had grown familiar in the Empire of Kutou.  
  
"Nakago.. my precious. Have you betrayed me?" Cried the Emperor who has just set foot in the hallway. He cared not about the four dead bodies laying in silence. Nakago stared coldly.  
  
"How could you do this to me? After all these years..." He walked closer to the tall man with blue eyes and queer light hair.  
  
The younger man's fist grew heavy, the blood inside of it was ready to pour out of his fingers. That was how he controlled his power, by anger. As The Empiror stood an inch away, Nakago's fist dug into his chest and the blue light of Seiryu stung into the older man's body turning it into drops of dry blood that floated around the hallway.  
  
Nakago stood in the middle of the hallway and let out a sigh.  
  
"I was repaying your kindness to me. Goodbye, my precious," he whispered softly to himself before proceeding into the dark, lonely hallway feeling not even a hint of guilt.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey! Don't flame me! Lots of these things actually happened in the series. I just completed them a few hours ago. But if the writing looks weird it's probably because it's near 5 AM and I haven't slept. xD  
  
I know I spelled things wrong. I always do that when I can't get my hands on any reference guides or whatever. So please forgive me this time.  
  
Oh, and review. I really really really want to know what you thought. O_o 


End file.
